westshore high
by vampiresrok
Summary: ALL HUMAN what happenes when bella goes to westshore with her bro that she hasnt seen in 10 yrs and meets the school player edward will she fall 4 him better than it sounds plz read
1. arriving

**hey guys this is my second story but my first all human one hope you guys like it ill try to update often thnx on with the story **

**capter one: ariving**

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" My mother asked for about the hundreth time today "you can always go with Phill and I to Florida we found a wonderful house."

"No Mom I've already decided to do this I haven't seen my big brother Emmett or my own dad since you took me away seven years ago wen i was ten besides you and Phill just got married you guys deserve to have some alone time. Bye mom I'll email you as soon as i get to Westshore high."

"Alright sweatie call me when you get settled in to tell me about you'r new school"

I went to get on the plane. as soon as I sat down I began to think. I was exited because in a few hours my dad and older brother would be at the airport to pick me up.

When I was seven and my brother Emmett was eleven my mom decided to leave she had taken me with her and i hadn't seen them since then.

Now I would be a junior at westshore high school, it is a boarding school and as soon as I got there I would find out who my roommate was. My brother Emmett would be at the same school but he would be a senior this year.

"Mam, mam the plane has landed its time to get off now" A flight attendent said form besid me.

"Oh sorry I must have been caught up in my thoughts." I said as I got up to get off the plane.

Igot off and went over to find my luggage. It wasn't that hard since i was one of the last people to get off of th plane so I began to search for my dad. When I didn't find him i took out my RZR phone and called him.

"Hi sweatie im sorry I wasn't able to pick you up today but I had to work late sorry but Renee called me last week and told me to get you a new car I'm sure you'll love it just ask for the keys from the info desk. I also put a map to the shool in your new car and a picture of Emmett.I figured that you would want to suprise him so I haven't told him you'r here. its about a twenty minute drive from there so you'll probably find him at the football tryouts good luck sweatie and come visit in a few weeks when you get settled in." My dad said then the phone clicked indicating that Charlie had hung up.

I went up to the info lady and asked for the keys to my car.

"I have to ask a question to make sure its really you first so wats you middle name?" she asked in a bord tone like she really hated her job

"my middle name is Marie" I said then she hand ed me a set of keys that had a little remote on it. when I got out to the parking garage I pushed the alarm button and I heard the beeping come from a little ways down and followed it when I got there I saw that they had gotten me a new red ferrari.

I was going to have a talk with my mother I hated itbought me stuff not that we couldn't offored it because my mom Renee was apretty well known interior decoator and my stepdad Phil was a pretty good hitter for the socks(**a/n idk I had to pick a team if its not right make up another one srry**) and My dad Charlie was the police chief in Seattle so we were pretty well off but still.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I got to school at around 7:30 and went to the office to get my paper work.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan I need my papers" I told the lady sitting at the front desk.

"Ahh yes Bella Swan hear you go I enclosed a map not thaat you'll need it your brother will probably help you out."

I walked out and found the football fieled Emmett was ther and still looked the same only a little older than the last time I saw him. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"umm I have a girlfriend chick and do I know you?"he asked when I pulled away

"Awww Emmie that hurts you don't remember me?"

"Wait only one person calles me that and that was ten years..." he paused then realization hit his face "Bella? is that you? Oh my gosh Bella why are you here?"

--

**a/n**

**Ok so did you guys like the story review plzplzplz even if you dont like it plz give me sum ideas thnks ok so if i get good reviews ill post the next chapter were bella will meet edward and her new rommate yay secrets lol srry review**

**review**

**sincerly,**

**Vampiresrok**


	2. meeting the gang

**a/n Yay I got reviews thnx guys I luv u u guys get a vertule cookieok oh and people I'm making bella a little less of a cluts so she still trips but she plays sports and she likes shopping a little but not as much as most girls ok enough reading this lets get to the story**

**chapter two: **

"Well Emmie I'm hear because --" but I was cut off

"Emmett Swan who is this?" a model looking blonde asked looking a little mad

"Oh sorry Rosie let me introduce you. rose this is my little sister Bella, and Bella this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale" He said pointing to each of us as he introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie I hope we'll be good friends with you dating my brother and all and I can tell you really like him if you deal with him alot because I know that when we were little he was a hanful." with that every one around laughed and I blushed I hated being in the spotlight.

"I hope we are good friends to Bella (**a/n sorry i couldn't make her be mean to bella**)please call me Rose I like that a lot better and yes I really do like your brother and yes he's still a handfull.o.k. why don't we introduce you to the rest of the gang. This is alice." she pionted to a shortish black haired pixie like girl

"Hi I'm alice I'm going to be your new room mate and I can tell that we will be great friends" she said.

"And this is jasper he is my brother and alice's boyfriend"Jasper gave me a small wave then walked up to alce and stood beside her. "Then this is alice's very rude brother Edward" she pointed to a bronze haired boy inthe back making out with a blonde. All I could see though was the back of his head so thats all I knew.

Rose went over and smacked him in the back of the head. he looked up then and the blonde girl he was makiing out with got up and left with a huff. he looked over at me then and winked, I knew his type emediatly ,PLAYER,. I left like the blonde with a huff heading towards my dorm. I had dated a player and really liked him till I found him with my best friendof course Jacob had broken my heart(**a/n sorry im not a jake fan if you are feel free to replace the name with jon or something**)and now I hated any one like him.

I heard footsteps behind me and found alice fallowing me. "wait up bella I have shoat legs you know?" I stoped and she ran up to me. "whats wrong Bella?"

"Alice is Edward a player by any chance?"she looked akward and I took that for a yes "I thought so and thats whats wrong with me the last player I knew broke my heart so I can't stand them any more

"Ok so he is but why would that bother you unless... omg you like my brother ok tell me how much?" she asked quietly so no one else could hearr

"Alright I addmit that I did like him until I figured out that hes a player I refuse to talk to him now until he changes so probably never" I said "And don't tell any one I said that either"

" awww please can I please tell Rose you said you wanted to be friends with her."

"Fine but thats it now lets go get Emmett I need to get my stuff up to our dorm oh and whos our other room mate do you know?"

"Yes I know its rosalie of course this is our second year here and on the first yaer my mom disigned all the rooms shes an interior designer"

"Really mine is to her name is Renee (**sorry I dont know her last name if any one knows it it would really help for the future**) maybe you know her Whats your moms name?"

"Oh my gosh yes I know her she worked with my mom when I was like six. Her name is Esme Cullen but we never talked cause I was in new york with my ddad hes a dotor here in seattle now and my moms here too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**a/n hey guys chapter two hope you like it any suggestions are wanted thanx I was so happy cuz like 10 min after i posted ch 1 i had readers so hope you liked it ch 3 up soon suggestions needed**

**review it makes me update sooner**

**luv you all vertual cookies to all**

**vampiresrok**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey GUYS SORRY for the wait my computers been down and I had to send it to tthe shop plz dont hate me anyway lets get to the story**

**chapter 3**

Alice and I finished our conversation and then went back were Rose introduced me to cody jason david and justin some more of the team. all of them helped me with my stuff even Edward but I didn't talk to him. when I went into the room ther was a living room a small kitchen and two rooms Alice and rose already picked thiers so I got the one neer the kitchen witch I was allright with because that would mean I could get up and cook in the morning with out waking them up.

"These are all of the clothes you brought" Alice asked in a paniced tone.

"Well ya I figure I would go shopping would you like to come with me tomorrow?"

"Oh no now youve got her started" Edward said from behind me. wow he's got a nice voice.

What! Bad Bella where did that come from? I mentally scolded myself. Edward is a player not a good guy.

"I'm sorry did I ask for your opinion?" I didn't wait for his answer" no I did not. Oh and Rose would you like to come too?"

"sure bella I'd love to come"

"Ummm Bella can I talk to you please?" I walked into the kitchen behind her and Rose "Bella will you please please please give my brother a chance I think he really likes you he hasn't looked at any girl the way he looks at you since Tanya broke his heart. And he's a really good guy if you get to know him."

"Ya i'll admit he is a good guy when he's not using five girls at the same time" Rose agreed nodding her head.

"Alice no he'll just end up breaking my heart like jake did." I said whining a little

"Bella please -- wait for him to break your heart that would have to mean that you liked him." She said looking at me with suspicion in her eye. How much do you like my brother Bella?"

"Alice --" I began but she gave me a look saying tell me now or else. "Allright I like him a little but I don't like what he does." I admitted. "But people like him don't just give up what they are doing for one girl when they can get millions"

"Bella please just give him a chance and tell him what he's doing rong aand what he has to do for you please Bella?"

"Fine if you guys leave and send him in I'll tell him but if he doesn't listen then that's his only chance. He doesn't get another one O.k.?"

"thank you Bella you are the best." She said hugging me allmost as tightly as emmett does.

"Hey waht about me Alice." Rose protested

They left after that and a few minute Edward walked in. "Alice says you want to talk to me." I nodded and he held up his hand so he could continue. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a question." I motioned for him to go ahead. "Why do yo hate me so much you don't even know me?"

"I know you'r type and that's what I hate not you and that's what Alice wants me to talk to you about. The way you treat girls is rong I refuse to be one of you'r sluts because I know how it feels to be used and it hurts. but I will give ou a chance like I give all people so you want a chance, stop your ways, got it good." I walked away then but when I looked back he had a dumbfounded look on his face.

When I got out to the main room every one was talking but they stopped when they saw me. "how did it go? where is Edward?" Alice asked in a rush

"Ya did he hurt you?" Emmett asked looking a little angry

"No Emmie it went fine although hes a little shocked now but I'm going to bed now." I said when I saw Alice give me that look saying tell me.

I went to bed after that but I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen to get a snack. When I got in ther I found Alice and Rose sitting at the table. I knew what they wanted so I went and sat down at the table. I told them about the conversation. "Now I'm going to bed goonight rose night alice"

"Night" They both yelled at the same time

**hey guys thnx for reading now you know what you have to do**

**review review review**


	4. Chapter 4

**there you guys go I hope its good **

**chapter 4**

"Bella wake up" I heard Alice whining at me. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table it said six thirty. "come on bella please get up I have to do your hair and make up."

"Alice it is only six thirty shool starts at eight I checked last night. Wake me up at seven thirty ok?"

"well get up now I have to do your hair and make up plus you have to get dressed so you have to get up early trust me I know things." I decided to mess with her so I just stayed in bed. "Bella get up or I'll get Emmett to get you up for me."

With that I shot up out of bed. I remembered Emmett getting me up when we were little and I didn't need that. Alice handed me a jean mini skirt and a light blue tank top.

"Alice I'm not --" I started but then I saw her face she was glaring at me. " alright then I'll were this if I get to pick my clothes tomorrow since it's friday."

I took the outfit and got dressed in the bathroom. When I was done I actually liked it but not enough to were it every day. I walked out and gasped Alice had covered my whole desk in hair and make up stuff.

Then I noticed that Rose was also in here. "Alright Rose is gonna do your hair while I do your make up ok?" Alice asked me as she started to put stuff on my face and Rose started to do my hair.

when they were done I had strait hair and light eye liner and shodow on with a light pink lip gloss. So far I liked my outfit until Alice brought out the shoes. they were three inch high heels.

"Were them and you can were flip flops tommorrow." Alice said when she saw my face. I took them with a huff and put them on.

"Wow Bella you look hot." Rose said when I was done

"Ya my brother is gonna die from trying to behave around you so you can use this look as a test." Alice said agreeing with Rose. alright let me see your schedule." I hande it to her and she began to look it over "you have first with me and Edward, second with me and Rose,third with me then lunch then fourth with edward, fifth with me and last with Edward Jasper and Emmett are seniors so we'll only see them in the hall and at lunch."

I took back my schedule and looked it over great I have gym with Edward. But at least I have someone in all my classes.

When we walked out side all three guys were there arguing. "Edward what are you doing here shouln't you be out doing Lauren or some thing?" Emmett asked with Jasper behind him. so they hadent seen us yet.

"I'm hear to see my friends of course is n't that ok with you Emmie?"

"Don't call me Emmie and don't give me that crap you'r here to see my sister and I'll tell you this I'm ok with that but if you hurt her I'll break your perfect little face got it?"

Edward went to open his mouth but then Jasper saw us and pointed. I looked at Alice and she had a told you so face on.

The walk to class was quiet. Alice and I walked in first with Edward behind us. There were three seats side by side left one was by lauren (the blonde Edward was making out with when I met him) so when Alice sat next to her Edward and I both wispered thank you And Lauren hissed. Then I realized that ment I had to sit next to edward.

Then the techer walked in an started a big lecture on math this year which sounded rehearsed.

**ok you guys good bad review plz o wat do you think of edward pov i might do some not sure give ur opinion plz**


End file.
